mi hermana ama a mi enemigo
by pitufotontin
Summary: después de una discucion,yang se entera de que yin , tiene una relación con alguien a quien el odia , pero yin lo ama completamente , ¿lograra el conejo aceptarlo? Posible cancelación
1. Chapter 1

**hola, bueno,no llevo mucho en el fanfiction, y note que no hay muchos fics de yin yang yo al español, asi que pense , ¿porque no? ,recuerden que soy principiante y no muy buena,en fin, personajes pertenecen a Bob Boyle **

* * *

><p><em>Era un dia cualquiera en la academia woo-foo <em>

yin: ¡YAAANG! ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI MUÑECA?

_el conejo azul tenia la muñeca sujeta por el tobillo y no tenia cabeza_

yang: ¿que? ¡estaba practicando mis movimientos! , y ya no quedaban de mis figuras de acción

yin: ¡pudiste haberme preguntado!

yang: ah...¿puedo decapitar tus cosas de niña?

yin : (con fuego en los ojos) ¡por supuesto que no ,tonto!

yang: vaya, ¿porque enojarse tanto?

yin: ya olvidalo, pero vas a ver yang,me las vas a pagar

_como dije,un dia cualquiera _

* * *

><p><em>en su cuarto,la coneja rosa estaba levitando <em>

yin: concentrarse...concentracion...con...

_de repente se cayó cuando el yangaarang le pegó en la cabeza_

yin: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

yang: ¡justo en el blanco!

yin: ¡AHORA SI!

_lo persiguio lanzandole bolas de fuego ,destrozando muchas cosas en el camino _

yin: ¡es el colmo yang! sabes que? ¡quisiera tener a alguien que me trate mejor!

yang: y se llaman "novios", y no olvidemos que el pollo te dejo

yin: no me "dejo" , solo...tubimos una discucion y separacion mutuos

yang: aja, porque yo recuerdo que el dijo "poof poo poo,se acabo!, meresco a alguien que poo poo,me ame por lo que soy! "

yin : ¡callate...de echo ,te lo voy a pasar,imitas bien a coop

yang: ¿tu crees? tambien puedo hacer a ultimoose ¡UH HA HOOO!

yin: si,prefiero la del..¡NO CAMBIES DE TEMA! ¡quiero un amigo que no me maltrate ni humille!

yang: otra vez con eso , ¿no te basta con tu amigo imaginario?

yin: ¡EL SEÑOR DOSNICORNIO PRINCIPE DE LA LUNA SI EXISTE!

yang: claaaro

yin: yo...olvidalo

_salio del cuarto dando un portazo _

yang: quiza si llegue muy lejos...¿deberia disculparme...naa,ya se le pasara

* * *

><p><em>afuera de la academia <em>

yin: ese yang, es insoportable

"creo que deberias darle una oportunidad,es tu hermano"

yang: oye yin , yo ...¿QUE SUCEDE?

_su hermana estaba sentada bajo un arbol abrazada con alguien _

yang: ¡yuck!

yin: yang...

yang: ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

yin : yang ¡no!

_el conejo azul tacleo al verde,pero yin uso su magia para detenerlo _

yang: ¿que haces yin? ¡es nuestro enemigo!

yin: el cambio,ya no es malo

yuck: es cierto

yang: ¿te lavo el cerebro?

yuck: no,he cambiado de verdad

yang: ¡no te creo!

yin: pues yo si

_los dos se tomaron de la mano y se miraron con adoración _

yin: y estamos enamorados

yang: ¿que...tu y el...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>la historia va a ser corta,y me gustaria recibir<strong> reviews,**ya sean buenos o malos **


	2. Chapter 2

**me alegra que haya gente que lee esto, continuo**

**yin yang yo,pertenece a bob boyle**

* * *

><p>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<p>

yuck: ya lleva asi un buen rato

yin: dejalo,creo que tardará otra media hora , ¿quieres entrar a tomar algo?

yuck: claro

yang: ¡NO! ¡NO VA A ENTRAR A LA ACADEMIA! ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡EN NUESTRO ENEMIGO!

yin: el ya no es malvado,¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

yuck: ¿recuerdas cuando me volvi bueno la primera vez y no me creiste?

yang: eso fue un error, esto es una trampa seguramente

yuck: ,se que he cometido errores, te he amenazado a ti,a tu hermana y a tu padre,he aterrorizado a la ciudad entera, hubo gente..bueno,animales a los que casi mato,ahora me doy cuenta , que era un loco,he mejorado,y todo gracias al gran corazón de tu hermana que me ha abierto los ojos ...

yang: ...ya?

yuck: supongo que no tengo mas que agregar

yang: ¿un discurso de dos renglones? ¿enserio? hasta yo puedo hacer mejores

yin: yang!,no nos importa si lo apruebas o no,yo amo a yuck y vamos a estar juntos, ¡te guste o no!

yang: ¿ah si? ¡vamos a ver que opina el maestro yo..papa..es difícil acostumbrarse ...¡EL PANDA APESTOSO! si,eso suena bien, ¡oye panda apestoso!

maestro yo: YANG! , muestrame mas respeto,jovencito

yang: sisisi,respeto blahblahblah , ¡yin y yuck son novios!

yo: ya se

yang: ¡JA! te dije que...¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

yo: ya lo se,ya me lo habia dicho

yang: ¿y no hiciste nada?

yo: yang, el amor puede ser hacer maravillas, el amor puede volver desde el mas violento tigre a un inocente gatito

yang: ¡esas son solo cosas que te acabas de inventar!

yo: ¡y la anotare porque fue muy buena!

yin: ejem..

yo: oh si, y tu hermana tiene el permiso de salir con quien quiera

yin: ja!

yang: pero maestro yo...digo padre,digo panda bonito y oloroso

yo: es mi ultima palabra!

_dio un portazo y se escucho el ruido de unos ronquidos_

yang: no me importa que haya dicho el apestoso, no voy a aceptar esto

yin: y te repito,que lo que tu pienses no me importa

yuck: yin,es tu hermano, a mi me importa lo que piense...

yang: si como no, ¡miralo yin! ¡ni siquiera se sabe si en realidad es un chico!

yin: yang,callate

yuck: yin, si tu hermano no aprueba nuestra relacion , creo que ..sera mejor que me retire del camino

yin: pero..pero..

yuck: es lo mejor, no quiero ser yo el que cause problemas entre dos hermanos

yin: ¡no! ¡tenemos problemas todo el tiempo!

yuck: lo siento yin,pero no puedo ...

_el conejo verde se marcho con transfoomacion y la conejita quedo en lagrimas_

yin: ¡gracias yang! ¡gracias por alejarme del unico chico que en verdad me queria!

_ella corrio llorando y se encerro en el baño (que desafortunadamente para yang,era el unico que habia)_

* * *

><p><strong>de una vez advierto,el fic es corto <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

yo: ¡YIN! ¡SAL DE AHI! ¡TENGO QUE ENTRAR!

"JAMAS!,NUNCA TENDRE OTRO AMOR COMO ESE!"

yang: maestro yo! , se esta comportando como tonta , ¡y eso viene de mi!

yo: yin,se por lo que estas pasando

yang: ¿enserio?

yo: shh, si yin, yo una vez tube una mujer...

yang: su abuelita seguramente ...

yo: ¡YANG! , ella era hermosa,pero un dia se tuvo que ir...

yang: o mas bien lo abandono

yo: (se le ponen los ojos de fuego

yang: ya me callo

yo: y yo sufri mucho,pero lo supere,y tu tambien puedes

yang: ademas ..era yuck!, ¡ni siquiera es guapo!

yin: ¡CALLATE YANG! ¡EL ERA EL CHICO MAS GUAPO QUE HE VISTO EN TODO EL MUNDO!

yang: maestro,esta niña necesita lentes

yo: yin,como ese tendras muchos amores antes de llegar a tu media naranja

yin: ¡EL ERA MI MEDIA NARANJA!

yang: maestro yo, se esta poniendo empalagosa

yo: yin, puedes llorar lo que quieras...¡PERO SAL DEL BAÑO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

_se metió a la letrina y la sacó de una patada_

yang: si crees que voy a disculparme , ¡olvídalo!

yin: no lo creo,eres demasiado egocentrico

yang: ¿egocentrico yo?

yo: HEY!

yang: digo "yo" como sustantivo..

yin : pronombre

yang: como sea,sabes que soy malo en matemáticas

_yin rodó los ojos_

yin: como sea, ¡no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!

yang: la verdad preferiría que fuera al revés,eres muy boquifloja y parlanchina

yin: ¡todo es un chiste para ti! ¿verdad?

yang: yo..también hay bromas pesadas, juegos de palabras y queso

yin; ¿que tiene que ver el...¡NO IMPORTA! , el punto es,que te he dejado pasar muchas cosas, me dejaste por la academia de ultimouse, me hiciste pasar por loca cuando conociste a lina, me insultaste un sinfin de veces cuando usabas los anteojos,te acabaste mi crayon lila...

yang: oye!,me disculpe por todo eso

yin: pero por esto ,no te voy a perdonar ¡jamas!

yang: por favor no seas...

_su hermana se metio en la casa y dio un portazo _

yang: ya se le pasara

_se volteo y vio al conejo verde con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates _

yang: tienes que estar bromeando

yuck: vengo a buscar a yin. el tiempo que pase sin ella

yang: ni siquiera lleva media hora

yuck: pero para mi fue una eternidad,al momento en que me separe , me arrepentí,y quiero decirte que si tengo que luchar por mi amor,lo hare

yang agarro los chocolates y se los empezo a comer y piso las flores

yang: (con la boca llena) mira,se que soy irresistible,pero yo no soy gay, y si ese fuera mi camino, no serias mi tipo, asi que gracias,pero no, ¡gracias por los dulces!

_se metio en la academia y Por si las dudas,puso seguro, lo bloqueo con un armario y le pagó (con vales de autobus) a un ogro para que cuidara la entrada_

yuck: esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que crei

* * *

><p><strong>y a los que estan leyendo mi fic , ¡gracias! por darme la oportunidad ,espero no decepcionarlos mucho, comenten porfavor,me gusta saber lo que la gente opina de mis historias <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_el conejo verde , seguia tocando la puerta con paciencia _

yuck: yang,te lo ruego,dejame entrar

yang: ¿yang? aqui no vive ningun yang,soy solo una viejita con gatos...guau guau ...

yuck: los gatos hacen miau

yang: aja, ahora resulta que eres experto en aves señor botanica

yuck: es geologia

yin: ¡ES ZOOLOGIA! ¡PAR DE CABEZAS DURAS! (se tapa la boca) lo siento yuck, yang...contigo no lo siento

yang: oye

yin: (pega su mejilla a la puerta) yuck? , has vuelto por mi?

yuck: si yin, tan pronto me fui me di cuenta de el error que cometía

yin: ya no soporto estar ni un momento mas sin ti

yuck: yo menos, yang,por lo que mas quieras,dejanos estar juntos

yang: si, te dejare estar con mi hermana , lo siento,debi comprender., ¿ O PORQUE NO MEJOR LA AVIENTO A UN ACANTILADO? ¡ESO SEGURO LA MATARA MAS LENTO!

yuck: ¡he cambiado!

yang: sera , pero solo de peinado

yuck: no,de echo tengo el mismo

yang: ¿enserio? como que te urge una recortada de patillas

yuck: ¿porque? tienen estilo

yang: no viejo,enserio, pareces ..

yin: ¡NO CAMBIEN EL TEMA!

yuck: yang, voy a entrar aunque lo haga por la fuerza

yin: no sera necesario

_uso sus poderes para atravesar los muros y abrazo a yuck _

yuck: ¿pudiste haber echo eso todo el tiempo?

yin: si,pero no se porque tenia la idea de que mi hermano nos llegaria a aceptar

yang: la peor idea de la historia despues de incluir a Justin Boa en la musica , ¡ese no sabe cantar!

yin: en fin, si no nos aceptas,no me dejas eleccion, me ire a vivir con yuck

yang: ¿QUE?

yo: ¿que pasa? ¿ocurre algo? ¡no se oye nada en el baño!

yuck: ¿enserio? ¿lo..lo harias?

yin: por ti todo, y debo alejarme de mi hermano

yang: YIN! ¿ya olvidaste la ultima vez? ¡te rompio el corazon!

yin: eso esta en el pasado, ademas , ya cometí el error una vez de no creer que se había vuelto bueno,no lo volveré a dejar ir

yang: ¡ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO!

yin: ¿no tienes otro argumento?

yang: bastantes,pero veo que no basta

yin: eso tambien lo veo

yang: ¡no den un paso mas!

yin: ...deacuerdo TRANSFOOMACION!

_despues del destello azul , yang quedo semi-cegado y los otros dos desaparecieron _

* * *

><p><em>reaparecieron enfrente de una cueva <em>

yin: ¿que es esto?

yuck: sera nuestro nuevo hogar

yin: ¿esta cueva?

yuck: se que se ve mal,pero con una manita de ...conejo, quedara como nueva

yin: bueno, lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora, sin yang que se interponga

_los dos se miraron entre si y se tomaron las manos , de pronto, el universo se detubo , sentian que no habia nada que ellos, despues de eso,acercaron sus caras, sus bocas estaban a un centimetro y despues.._

_"_CHIFLANDO Y APLAUDIENDO CHAMACOS!"

yin: no...es ..cierto

_el conejo azul parece haber llegado hasta alla corriendo,ya que estaba cansado y sucio _

yin: ¿como por todos los foo me encontraste?

yang: por intuición

ambos: yang..

yang: bueno,no los encontré,este es por coincidencia el lugar donde orino cuando yo esta en el baño

yin: yang ¡dejanos en paz!

yang: ¿cual es la palabra que buscaba,no me digan,la tengo en la punta de la lengua, ¿cual era? ¿cual? has un esfuerzo..ah si..¡NOO!

yuck: yang, hagamos un trato

yang: ...no estoy interesado

yuck: mira, en la otra cueva , hay una inscripcion

yang: y?

yuck: y resulta que hay un tesoro dentro,vayamos juntos , tu , yin y yo..

yang: pero el esta en el baño

yin: habla de si mismo. ¿pero es necesario?

yuck: yin, solo asi me ganare su confianza

_se acercó a yang y le extendio la mano _

yuck: ¿trato?

_yang dudo en darle la mano,pero finalmente se la estrecho _

yang: (apretando la mano) pero si veo que le haces daño o traicionas a yin. ¡la pagaras!


	5. Chapter 5

_en la cueva,los tres conejos estaban avanzando,yin uso sus poderes para iluminar_

yuck: deja que yo de luz amor, te vas a cansar

yin: oh yuck,eres tan atento,pero yo puedo

yuck: por favor ,insisto,yo lo hago

yin: no,dejame

yuck: no , yo lo hago...

yang: ¡PORQUE NO ME HACEN UN FAVOR Y SE FRÍEN EL UNO AL OTRO! ¡ES LA DISCUSIÓN MAS RIDÍCULA QUE HE PRESENCIADO!

yuck; no es una discusion yang

yang: lo que sea,me dan ganas de vomitar

yin: ahg,no enfrente de mi

yang: no puede ser mas repulsivo que ustedes toditos acaramelados

yin: vamos,como si tu no fueras asi con lina cuando estaban solos

yang: pues...

_flashback de yang; _

_lina: yang, te traje para nuestro aniversario , una bolsa de pañales sucios para que se la lances a quien tu quieras _

_yang: gracias lina! , yo te traje una pelusa de mi ombligo cubierta de moquitos,pero que la pongas junto a tu buró_

_lina: yang...que lindo de tu parte...pero no me gustan los mocos..._

_yang: ¿no?_

_lina: pero agradezco tu __atención _

_yang: que tierna,ahora vamos a hacer nuestra actividad favorita_

_lina: si _

_los dos acercaron sus caras con la mirada mas romántica que tenían_

_ambos: ¡A GOLPEAR ARDILLAS! _

_ fin del flashback_

yang: eso si es amor...

yuck: ¿golpear ardillas? ¿pañales? ¿mocos?

yang: oye,es mucho mejor que tu,con tus cajitas de chocolates en forma de corazón,o tus florecitas o tus cursis poemas,o esa serenatas con tu espantosa voz

yin: ¿como sabias de la serenata? te enteraste hace poco

yang: es que pensé que se estaba muriendo un hipopótamo

yuck: sabes,creo que no quiero conocer a tu novia después de todo


	6. Chapter 6

_Los tres conejitos seguian caminando por la cueva,Yang sentia que iba a vomitar de las tiernas miradas que se daban yin y yuck _

Yang: ¿cuando va a venir algún moustro? ¡quiero accion! ¡peleas! ¡queso!

yin: queso?

yang: tengo hambre

yuck: no te preocupes ,tengo lo necesario

_El conejo verde sacó una canasta con comida y se sentaron _

yin: aww yuck,tu siempre tan preparado

_Yuck le ofreció un pedazo de pan a yang_

yang: no gracias, no quiero comer nada que venga de ti

yin: pensé que tenias hambre

yang; si pero...prefiero comer...rocas

_Arranco un pedazo de roca a la pared _

yang: es rica en minerales _(hace un ruido de batería) _ja,soy un comediante

yuck: de donde sacó esos tambores?

yin: no tengo idea

_Yang mordió su roca con cierto disgusto y el estomago de pronto le gruño , de pronto los otros dos conejos se quedaron inmoviles _

yin: yang (_hablando despacio) _no muevas un musculo y no hagas ruido

Yang: (_moviendo los brazos freneticamente) _¿¡PORQUE?! ¿PORQUE TE ESTORBA TUS MOMENTOS CON TU NOVIECITO MALVADO?!

_de pronto se dio vuelta y vio la cabeza de una tortuga gigante sobre el_

yang; oh..un moustro...¡genial!

yin: ¡no es genial!

_La tortuga se abalanzó sobre yang y se lo tragó _

yuck: ¿siempre es tan listo?

yin: tiene sus momentos

_Yang se agarró de la lengua para evitar que se lo tragara , y sacó su espada _

yuck: ¡no la lastimes yang! es una criatura viva

yang: ¡tienes que estar bromeando!

yuck: hay que razonar

_se acercó a la tortuga y logró darle unas caricias en la cabeza _

yuck: lamentamos molestarla señora.., pero porfavor, ¿podria liberar a mi cuñado?

yang: no soy tu..

yuck: ¿si?

_La tortuga asistio y escupio al conejo _

yin; te salvo la vida yang,¿que tienes que decir?

yang: es mejor actor de lo que pense

yin: _(facepalm) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Mientras tanto nuestros heroes ..._

yang: ejem , nuestros heroes ¡Y YUCK!

_Yang,ya decia, mientras nuestros heroes descansaban en la cueva , en el pueblo alguien mas tenia sus propios planes _

_Ese era coop el pollo ex-villano , estaba en su casa comiendo pero no estaba solo _

coop:_ poo pop, _¿que te parecio la cena Violett?

_La liebre son la que estaba,color magenta y de ojos rosas se tomo un trago de agua y le sonrio _

Violett: quedo muy bien coop, pero o prefiero cenar en las afueras , no es por nada pero creo que no le agrado a tu mama

coop: no le hagas caso, no le agrada nadie con quien salgo

Violett: bueno, es bueno salir con alguien que sepa escuchar y no es uno de esos tontos musculosos sin cerebro

Coop: y a mi me alegra no tener que gastar energía en mantener mi apariencia malvada

_En eso le suena el celular al pollo _

Coop: ¿me disculpas? debo atender

_Se alejó lo mas que pudo y hablo en voz muy baja _

coop: ¿bueno?

_"Pollo,todo va de acuerdo al plan, el conejo verde está en la cueva"_

coop: muy bien

"_Ya sabes que hacer, te avisare cuando tengas que venir,no me falles"_

coop: ¿enserio tengo que hacerlo? ¡tengo una cita!

_"Recuerda nuestro trato,una vez nos hayamos desecho de Yuck,tu tendrás lo que quieres" _

Coop: ¿lo prometes?

_"Claro,será toda para ti"_

coop: bien,nos vemos tengo que colgar

_Se sentó de nuevo con su pareja y siguio comiendo_

Violett: oye coop, te queria hablar de algo importante , todos los novios que he tenido siempre me usan por dinero y nunca les he gustado en realidad

Coop: bueno,a mi si me gustas

Violett: espero, es horrible cuando alguien finge que le gustas solo para manipularlo

_Al pollo se le dibujo una sonrisa en el pico y contuvo las ganas de reir _

Coop: jeje,yo seguro conozco a alguien en esa situación


	8. Chapter 8

_L_os tres conejos seguían caminando por la cueva, Yang sentía que le rugían las tripas del hambre. Pero no había querido aceptar la comida que le había ofrecido el conejo verde,estaba debatiéndose entre el orgullo y el hambre.

_-¿_mas pastelitos de miel,mi querida coneja de...miel..

-Oh yuck,tu siempre tan romántico...

Genial,ahora ademas de hambre tenía nauseas,una no muy agradable combinación.

_-_Yin , se que nos hemos peleado y te molesto mucho,pero sinceramente creo que hasta una loca parlanchina como tú puede conseguir algo mejor que eso

_-_Yang,deja de hablar así de mi novio-

-¡no es tu novio! ¡solo te utiliza otra vez!, a estas alturas preferiría al pollo-

"¿alguien ordenó pollo?"

-oh no- murmuraron los tres al escuchar una voz que surgía de las sombras, desde lo obscuro de la cueva una figura empezo a tomar la forma de ...Coop

-¡hola Yin! , no sabía que estaban aquí chicos-

-Hola Coop- dijeron aburridos

-¿y tu que haces aqui? a tengo bastante con dos bobalicones

-¡Oye!- gritó Yin,pero Yuck le tomó la mano

-Al menos somos bobalicones juntos-

-Coop- dijo Yang al pollo -si me tienes un poco de aprecio me cortaras las orejas ahora mismo

-Yo poo poof , vine por el tesoro al igual que ustedes , no me esperaba para nada encontrar a mi antigua novia por quien ya no suspiro ni le escribo canciones de amor o poemas o hago dibujos de nosotros juntos ni pienso en ella y yo corriendo en la playa con los brazos extendidos apunto de abrazarnos y...

Yang le dió una bofetada para que volviera en si

_-_Pero todo eso ya quedó en el olvido,ahora ya no me interesa-

Dijo eso de una manera no muy creíble,pero solo se encogieron de hombros

-Bueno Coop,fue un gusto verte, pero seguro ya te tienes que ir- dijo Yin esperanzada

-De echo,si vamos al mismo lugar ¿porque no vamos todos juntos?-

El pollo los envolvió a todos con un abrazo

-¡seremos como los cuatro fantásticos o los tres mosqueteros, como una familia; Yo seré el papa,yin será la mama,yang será el bebe y esa cosa puede ser el perro-

-¡Coop! no lo molestes tu también , en fin,si no hay mas remedio-

Los tres,de mala gana,aceptaron que el pollo los acompañara, A pesar que afirmaba haber superado a Yin Coop los miraba desde atras molesto ,casi tanto como Yang

-No se que le ve-

-Yo po poof tampoco-

-No es guapo..

-En lo absoluto-

-Ni carismatico-

-Para nada-

-O simpatico-

-Tu lo has dicho-

-o listo...

-No sabe sumar ni restar...

-y no lloró con la pelicula del barco que se hunde...y yo tampoco-agregó ante la mirada confusa de Coop


	9. Chapter 9

**Gente,si no les gusta lo que hago ,tengan la cortesía de decirlo, con que me digan que no soy buena escribiendo basta. Si,me deprimire un poco pero se me va a pasar. Solo hablen y esta historia se va porque he actualizado ultimamente y a nadie le importa.**

**Solo diganme que es mala y se ira, no me comenten por lastima**

**Es más, tenía otra planeada. Si me dicen que borre esta en el siguiente capitulo les diré exactamente como iba a acabar , escribiré otra y si no les gusta esa tambien la borro. **

**Pero basta de darme falsas esperanzas **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya que hubo gente que me pidió que siguiera (y conmigo con un lector basta) le seguiré **

**Y al final un adelanto a la historia que le seguirá directamente a esta **

* * *

><p><em>Yang y Coop trataban de mantener una conversación para distraerse de los pajaritos de amor que tenían enfrente , pero...<em>

_-_Y...¿Te gustan los...videojuegos?-

-De hecho po poof,no. Mi madre no me da permiso,dice que me exprimirá el cerebro-

_No encontraban de que hablar,no tenían nada en común _

-Odio decirlo,pero si Yuck fuera bueno, con el tendría mas cosas de que hablar, le gusta pelear ,los videojuegos y las porquerías-

-Así que ahora lo quieres de cuñado-

-¡NO! solo decía que sería mejor que una conversación contigo,ni siquiera tienes amigos. Te debes aburrir solo...

-Si po poof,me aburro en mi mansión con piscina,una pantalla plana de ochenta pulgadas y mi chef personal-

-...cállate pollo- le respondió Yang de mal humor

-Y ¿Yin ha hablado de mi?-

-Me ha dicho que se siente mas tranquila de no escuchar tu incesante cacareo..jaja cacareo,soy simpático sin intentarlo. ¿Y porque te importa? dijiste que la habías superado,fuiste tu quien termino con ella-

-Si,no me importa en lo absoluto- decía el pollo tartamudeando y con gotas de sudor en la frente -¡Poo poof Yin! ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

Yin frunció el ceño y respiró pesadamente

-Si Coop,dime-

-Ah..en privado- le dijo señalando disimuladamente a Yuck y Yang

Yin se cruzó de brazos pero asintió , el pollo la condujo lejos de ellos

-Yinnie...

-¡No me llames así!-

-Princesa, ya no aguanto más..

Pos supuesto,Yang y Yuck los espiaron desde lejos sin que los vieran , Yang se paró sobre la cabeza del conejo verde para una mejor visión (bueno,en realidad lo quería incomodar)

-No soporto verte con ese,deberías estar conmigo, yo si te amo de verdad-

-¿de verdad crees que volveré contigo después de lo que me hiciste?-

-Fue un error,jamas debí hacerlo , fue tonto

-Si lo fue , no puedo creer que me digas que quieres volver conmigo despues de ello, ¡y encima en frente de mi novio! Solo estas enojado porque puedo ser feliz sin ti-

-¡No es verdad! ¡yo te amo! -

-¡Me engañaste Coop!,¿como puedes creer que te aceptaré de vuelta?-

-¿Engañaste a mi hermana?- dijo Yang saltando de su escondite

-¿Yang? ¿que te he dicho sobre espiar?-

-Que no debería,que es grosero,que solo esta bien cuando lo haces tu,blah blah blah , ¿ENGAÑASTE A MI HERMANA PEDAZO DE PLUMERO?-

-Solo fue una vez, y no significo nada,yo amo a Yin-

-¡Y pensé que eras moderadamente aceptable! eres un maldito- decía Yang a punto de sacar su espada

-Yin merece que la traten mucho mejor- dijo Yuck poniendo su brazo sobre su novia

-¡TU NO TE METAS!-le gritaron Yang y Coop

-Coop,si es únicamente por eso a lo que viniste lo mejor será que te vayas de inmediato, no quiero volverte a ver-

El pollo sacó una bolsa de papel (que solo él sabe porque la tenía) y se la puso en la cabeza

-Listo,ahora ya no me ves,¿ahora si me aceptas?-

-que payaso- dijo Yang en voz baja

-No coop,lo nuestro se acabo para siempre,ahora estoy con Yuck con quien soy mas feliz de lo que nunca fui contigo-

El pollo bajó la cabeza tristemente y se quitó la bolsa

-En fin,creo que si no puedo estar contigo...¡NO ESTARÁS CON NADIE!-gritó antes de que una ola de energía negra subiera por su cuerpo y lo transformara , su ropa y su cresta se hicieron negras y sus lentes de tornaron oscuros -¡DESTRUIRÉ A ESE CONEJO Y A TODO EL QUE SE INTERPONGA ENTRE YO Y MI VERDADERO AMOR!-

Yin y Yang reaccionaron,Yin se puso en guardia con dos orbes de luz en sus manos y Yang sacó su espada

-Hay que combatir a ese po...

-¡CÁLLATE YUCK!- gritaron Yang y Coop antes de lanzarse en combate

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo y adelanto del fic que le seguirá a este:<strong>

**El enemigo le hablaba de frente , ella dejó de moverse. Las ataduras y cadenas eran irrompibles y aún si lograba escapar estaba muy débil como para combatir **

**Sólo lo miró firmemente con la cabeza en alto, él se hincó para estar a su altura **

** -Pudimos haber sido una linda pareja,lástima que alguien se quiso pasar de lista- **

**Apretó su brazo haciéndole daño , pero no mostró gestos de dolor en su rostro,no iba a darle ese placer **

**-Ahora mírate,no vales más que basura. La única razón por la que sigues con vida es que matarte sería mostrar piedad . Y yo adoro el sufrimiento en tus ojos-**

**Acercó su rostro al de ella , Yin intentó mover el cuello hacia atrás pero sus garras la capturaron jalándola hacia él , poso sus labios sobre los de ella a la fuerza , apretó su brazo con mas fuerza para hacerla gritar y abriera la boca, Pero Yin no cedió**

**Se separó de ella un poco decepcionado**

**-Puedes mostrar toda la resistencia que quieras , pero eso no te salvara. Cuando encontremos a tu hermano será comida para los perros-**

**-Nos subestimas- hablo por fin la coneja -Yang solo entrará a este lugar para salvarme y liberarnos a todos y juntos acabaremos con este reinado del terror **

**El se rió a carcajadas bastante exageradas **

**-¿que no entiendes? ¡has perdido!-**

**Después de terminar su risotada la devolvió a la celda,Yin esperó a que se fuera , cuando oyó que los pasos se alejaban se abrazó sus rodillas y rompió a llorar , su compañero de celda se acercó a ella **

**-Lo odio- musitó entre lagrimas **

**-Todos lo hacemos- contestó él sentándose junto a ella -¿cuanto crees que tu hermano tarde en rescatarnos?-**

**-¿Yang? ¡Yang seguramente ya está muerto!, le han lavado el cerebro a mi ex-novio y mi padre esta muerto, Todo es mi culpa,no se suponía que terminaría así. Debía terminar con nosotros riendo como en los viejos tiempos, yo provoqué todo esto. Solo finjo ante ese bastardo porque no tengo esperanza,mi dignidad es lo único que me queda...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gente,gracias por sus visitas,a los que lo ven se agradece. Ya se,a diferencia de mucha gente si soy capaz de ver que ciertos personajes es tan muy OOC,pero se lo que hago,confíen en mi**

El pollo lanzó el primer ataque en forma de rayos rojos que casi le pegan a Yang que lo esquivó de un salto y "accidentalmente" pisándole el pie a Yuck.

El conejo se abalanzó hacia el tratando de golpearlo con su espada pero Coop hizo un escudo que cuando chocó lo hizo rebotar y golpeó contra la pared de la cueva

Coop preparó una esfera negra dirigida al conejo verde que rebotó en el Campo-foo de Yin y le dio a él mismo,gimió un poco pero se volvió a levantar y lanzó otro ataque que Yin no pudo parar y le dio de lleno a Yuck en el pecho

-¡Yuck!-gritó Yin corriendo hacia él y comprobando su respiración,suspiró de alivio al ver que solo estaba noqueado

Yang lanzó su Yanggarang hacia el pollo que le pegó en la cabeza y lo distrajo lo suficiente para que una orbe azul de Yin le golpeara en la cabeza y lo mandara hasta el otro lado de la cueva

Mientras intentaba levantarse ,Yin se acercó a él , pero se dio cuenta tarde de su error cuando el pollo gritó "juntos para siempre" y extendió sus brazos lanzando rayos negros que golpearon el techo de la cueva y empezó a derrumbarse

-¡Yin!- gritaron los dos conejos

Pero una piedra le cayó en la cabeza a Yang y el dolor fue tal que su visión se tornó borrosa y no escuchaba bien,todo lo que pudo distinguir fue una figura amarilla cargando una rosa y alejándose en lo que parecía ser una carcajada.

Sintió como lo sacudían y una luz verde en la parte posterior en su cabeza hizo que su dolor disminuyera y su herida sanara

-Ya está ,casi mueres- le dijo el conejo limpiándole la sangre

-tu...¡Tu!- exclamó Yang apartándolo de una patada

-¡Au! ¿exactamente ahora que hice?- le reclamó sobándose el estómago

-¡Dejaste que el pollo se llevara a mi hermana! ¡no la protegiste!-

-¡supongo que hacías un buen trabajo ahí tirado en el suelo!-

-si amaras a mi hermana la hubieras salvado-

-te habría dejado aquí , pero ella me pidió que te salvara-

-¿entonces haces todo lo que ella te dice?-

-Si,haría cualquier cosa por Yin si eso incluye arriesgarla a ella para salvar a su hermano-

-¡entonces no te importa si a ella le pasa algo!-

-¿sabes? ¡tienes razon! debi dejarte aqui y rescatarla a ella-

-si la amaras tanto , no dejarías que nada le pasara a su querido hermano , ¡solo te importa ella y tu!-

-¿que pero..yo..eso fue lo que...¡me estas volteando el tema! ¡te salve la vida y en una sociedad normal eso requiere mínimo un gracias!-

-Pues gracias,¡por nada!,yo podía manejarlo solo. Ahora vamos,quien sabe que hará ese plumero con Yin-

Yuck apretó los dientes,pero se dio cuenta que no era posible discutir con Yang era totalmente inútil

Empezaron a caminar cuando escucharon pasos que venían hacia ellos,lentamente se dieron la vuelta y vieron unos escarabajos gigantes con colmillos largos y amenazadores ojos rojos.

-¡Ay por favor!- gritó Yang

Los escarabajos caminaron deprisa y los rodearon , quedando espalda con espalda

-¿tregua temporal?- preguntó Yuck

-¡Jamas!- exclamó Yang antes que el escarabajo le lanzara una llamarada de fuego que lo chamuscó -Bueno,solo por un momentito-

Yuck preparó los puños de fuego y atacó al que tenía mas cerca mientras que Yang sacó su espada luchado contra el que le había lanzado fuego. Yuck lo empujó para que esquivara otro ataque de fuego.

-¿porque sigues haciendo esto?- le gritó Yang mientras con los puños de poder golpeaba a uno -¿porque me ayudas?-

-¡porque Yin es importante para mi!- le contestó Yuck alcanzando a dos escarabajos con sus orbes verdes -¡y por lo tanto también tu!-

-¡ahg!- gimió Yang lanzando su Yang-garang a uno que escalaba en el techo -¡no te creo ni media palabra! ¿porque debería confiar en ti?-

Yuck creaba un escudo para defenderse de tres escarabajos que intentaban embestirlo

-¡Yo amo a Yin! ¡fue un error lo de la última vez!,¿recuerdas? ¡Me venció cuando me dijo que aun queria estar conmigo! ¡ahi fue cuando me di cuenta que de verdad la quería! ¡sentí que el mundo se acababa cuando resultó que en realidad era todo un truco! ¿Y el plan de los pantalones? ¿porque crees que involucró a tu hermana?

Yang creó un foo-nado que atrapó a los monstruos y los envió lejos

-¿porque? porque eres un desagraciado que te gusta verla sufrir-

Yuck pusó las manos en el suelo que se empezó a agrietar rodeando a los escarabajos y se desplomó haciéndolos caer

Ambos se acercaron al abismo comprobando si eran todos

Yuck levantó la cabeza tristemente y Yang pudo ver una lagrima (que el estaba convencido que era falsa)

-¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de que mi amor por Yin es genuino,verdad?-

-Nada en lo absoluto- declaró Yang sin inmutarse

-En ese caso no eres tan tonto como creí-

-si claro, como...¿que?-

Antes de entender esas palabras,Yuck le dio un fuerte empujón y sintió que caía al vacío,para su suerte fue lo bastante rápido de agarrarse de una roca saliente pero se dislocó el brazo, logro sostenerse con el otro tratando de ignorar el dolor ,finalmente miró hacia arriba y vió la cara de Yuck. Reía mostrando sus colmillos.

-Yo no me soltaría si fuera tu- le dijo desde arriba

Hacia abajo,en el fondo del abismo; los escarabajos trataban de escalar y estaban muy cerca de morderle los pies y le lanzaban fuego.

-¡Lo sabía! sigues siendo malo,¡todo eso de Yin eran mentiras!-

-demandame- le dijo Yuck encogiéndose de hombros -Normalmente sería tonto contarte mi plan,pero a juzgar por tu situacion...Una vez que tu hermana me guíe hasta el tesoro ninguno de ustedes va a te preocupes,la traeré contigo para que pasen tiempo de calidad juntos

Se dió la vuelta dejando a Yang colgando con un solo brazo

-¡No! ¡Yin!-gritó inútilmente,su hermana no podía oírlo y ahora eran dos los villanos con los que había que enfrentar


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok,se que varios Yin x Yuck estarían muy decepcionados, pero vamos ¿no es ligeramente mas fiel al canon?. Miren a decir verdad,no soy fan de la pareja , si he visto fanfics donde esta muy lindo y bien escrito. Pero hoy en día la gente olvida que Yuck es un villano y ya me canse que lo pongan como bueno (cosa que solo pasó un episodio) aveces ni siquiera hay justificación de su cambio.**

**Yo rara vez pongo bueno a un personaje malo (y viceversa),solo cuando hay justificación o lo cambio por un rato y al final sigue siendo malvado.**

**Y no, no es algo que solo decidí para dar un giro,Yuck malo es algo que planeé desde antes de escribir el fanfic.**

**No diré que la pareja es una tontería,tiene fundamento y porque ademas a mi me gusta emparejar con Yin con alguien más. **

**En fin, esto jamas fue un YinxYuck,aqui sus personalidades pegajosas y cursis fueron apropósito , no cambiare la descripción para quienes no lo leyeron completo y se sorprendan siempre.**

* * *

><p>El conejo ya no lo resistía , se sujetaba pero el brazo le dolía horriblemente y estaba agotado. Por supuesto que Yuck seguía siendo malo ¿porque simplemente decidiría cambiar? y por una chica , a su hermana a quien mas de una vez había intentado matar<p>

Los escarabajos escupían fuego,no lo habían alcanzado a dañas , pero el humo se hacía cada vez mas denso y le empezaba a llenar los pulmones. Se asfixiaba y empezó a perder el conocimiento,lo único que pensó fúe en su hermana. Seguramente Yuck estaba en camino a matarla y si despreciaba a su hermana tanto como a él,la destruiría lentamente disfrutanto de su dolor,no podía dejar que eso pasara, ¿pero que haría él? era inútil en ese momento.

Le estaba llegando la hora, su mano no aguantaba. Lentamente empezó a soltarse y dejarse llevar,se desmayó inconsciente del mundo real.

Una voz resonaba en su cabeza y lo llamaba,decía su nombre. Sintió que se elevaba pero no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos

"¡Vamos Yang!" le gritaba esa voz que no reconoció , le oprimía el pecho una y otra vez. "No me pagan lo suficiente" dijo la misma voz , entonces sintió como su mandibula se abría a la fuerza y su boca empezaba a llenarse involuntariamente de aire,su pecho empezó a reaccionar, casi podía abrir los ojos.

"¡AHG!" gritó levantándose de golpe y tosiendo varias veces

Cuando se compuso volteó para todos lados buscando a alguien pero no encontró ningún alma.

Sintió su brazo,ya no le dolía...de hecho fue como si no se le hubiera fracturado

Respiró , estaba fuera del abismo , a salvo de los escarabajos . Después de medio segundo de relajación solo pudo pensar en una cosa

-Yuck- soltó un gruñido,se levantó con la espada en alto y empezó a caminar hacia donde Yin había desaparecido

Avanzo furioso, las criaturas que se le atravesaban en lugar de atacarlo se dispersaban y las que no, sufrían las consecuencias de los puños del dolor

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Yuck se encaminaba a buscar a la coneja rosa, ese pollo podría haberles retrasado el viaje pero al menos se pudo deshacer de Yang antes de lo previsto. Mucho mejor que enfrentar a los dos al mismo tiempo.<p>

La encontró,estaba enfrente de una roca que cubría el paso ,intentaba moverla con magia pero por alguna razon la cueva no cedía.

-¡Yin!- gritó con una sonrisa falsa

-¡Yuck!- exclamó Yin al verlo

Los dos corrieron hacia el otro con los brazos extendidos , pero luego tuvieron que retroceder cuando una piedra por poco aplasta a Yuck

-¿pero que...¡Yang!- gritó Yin, su hermano estaba del otro lado con los puños preparados

-Hola ,Yuck- dijo fríamente

-¿yang? pero como...es decir-el conejo verde cambio su tono de sorpresa al ver que Yin seguia ahi -¡Yang! ¡que gusto que estas bien! , ese malvado pollo me puso una maldicion y me obligo a...

-Ay callate, no hay forma de que me engañes con eso-

-¿de que estas hablando?- preguntó Yin,tomando el brazo de Yuck

-¡Me lo confeso! me empujo y trató de matarme , tambien piensa hacer lo mismo contigo-

-Yang,el pollo me hechizó. Me obligó a hacerte eso,yo jamás..

-¡Mientes!, miralo bien hermana. Sabes que es verdad-

Yin confundida miró a Yuck a sus ojos amarillos,el solo negó con la cabeza

-Le creo a Yuck-dijo por fin

-¡No Yin!-

-Yang,estaba hechizado. El no quiso hacerlo , seguramente por eso vino a buscarme. Para ayudarlo a salvarte-

-Este sii...exactamente- dijo Yuck -Yo solo quería salvar a tu hermano pero me preocupaba por ti

-Aww Yuck , que lindo eres. Siento haber desconfiado de ti por unos segundos-decía Yin abrazada a su novio , Yuck aprovechó que le daba la espalda a Yang para sacarle la lengua a este


	13. Chapter 13

**Continuamos con esta terrible decepción para los YinxYuck fans que seguro me odian con toda el alma , espero que no dejen de leer o seguirme.**

**Estaba pensando que me gustaría que estuviera en ingles,¿a alguien le interesaría traducirla?**

* * *

><p>Yang miró con rabia al conejo verde,sabía que cuando se enamoraba,su hermana era muy tonta,distraída,superficial,pegajosa,fastidiosa y...¿donde me quedé? ah si,pero no podía dejar que se aprovecharan así de ella. Ni mucho menos que intentara asesinarlo<p>

-Yin,por favor...

-¡Basta Yang!,una palabra más y continuaras solo el camino!- le reclamó su hermana

-Pero Yin,hermosa coneja-dijo Yuck en un dulce y convincente tono que hizo que Yang fingiera vomitarse -No quiero seguir causando problemas entre ustedes,Yang también es mi familia-

a Yang le estaba empezando a dar un tic nervioso en el ojo. No podía creer que Yuck pudiera fingir tan bien y tanto tiempo. Yuck tenía su impaciencia,la de Yang y el era muy impaciente y según el maestro Yo era un defecto muy...malo...podría...arruinarlo...

Esto hizo que el conejo de repente sonriera maliciosamente

-Sabes Yuck...creo que me equivoco contigo...

-¿enserio?-preguntó Yin emocionada

-¿enserio?- repitió Yuck completamente incrédulo

-Claro,obviamente estabas hechizado por ese pollo loco-

Yuck levantó una ceja,no sabía si el conejo realmente había quedado convencido...o tramaba algo...¡no!,Yang ¿tramar algo? , el no podría hacerlo...¿o si?

-Eh si...hechizado tal como te dije-

-Oh,mi podre conejito de pistache ¡que horrible ha de haber sido!- dijo Yin sobandole la cabeza a su "novio"

-¿conejo de pistache?- repitió Yang asqueado

-Si,no soporté tal dolor al saber que casi mato a tu hermano-

-Aww,que espantoso-

-Ademas de la idea de hacerte daño a ti también-

-No quiero ni imaginarlo...

-Pero ahora estamos aquí para...

-¡Para hacer cosas de niña que yo detestaría pero Yin siempre quiso hacer!-exclamó Yang

Yuck trató de no reirse,pero Yin en cambio parecía muy contenta

-¿en serio? ¿que cosas?-

-¿y porque haríamos...

-No seas tonta hermana,¿no dijiste que siempre querías un novio de lo mejor?

-Si y ya lo tengo-

-¿de verdad? porque de acuerdo a mi memoria,siempre te gustaron los hombres de las novelas románticas-

-Claro ,¿pero a que quieres llegar con eso?-

-A que Yuck,me dijo que antes que pasara algo mas,quiere hacer todo tipo de cosas de novios contigo por mas cursis y ridículas que sean-

-Espera, yo no...-empezó a decir Yuck,pero cuando vio los ojos iluminados de Yin,supo que quedaría mas si lo contradecía -Si,eso dije...supongo-

-Asi que , podrían tener su cita romantica aqui antes de que lleguemos al tesoro

Yin abrazó a su hermano

-Yang,no puedo creer que cambiaras tan rapido, ¿pero no te molestará estar aqui viendo?-

-Oh no,yo estaré bien..observando como Yuck se comporta como una romántica ,dócil y dulce criatura que se ha convertido- esta vez fue el turno de Yang de sacarle la lengua al otro conejo

Yin se separó de su hermano y se sentó buscando cosas en su bolsa,Yang se acercó a Yuck ambos abrazados por los hombros

-No creas que me atraparas solo con eso- le dijo el conejo verde entre dientes manteniendo su sonrisa falsa

-Conozco a Yin, te hará pedazos- le dijo Yang de la misma forma retorciéndole "accidentalmente" la muñeca

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto- refunfuñó Yuck haciendo lo mas humillante,degradante y horrible que un hombre podría soportar<p>

-¿Dijiste algo cielo?- pregunto Yin con la cabeza recostada sobre sus rodillas

-Nada mi vida- repuso en un tono meloso ,continuó trenzandole las orejas

Yang los observaba recargado en la pared de la cueva,jamas había visto algo mas divertido

-Cuando acabemos,yo trenzare las tuyas- dijo Yin juntando sus manos con alegría

-Si..yin,tus orejas son tan hermosas quien iba a pensar que hace mucho tiempo hubiera querido cortartelas de la cabeza ,aplastarlas,machacarlas y enterrar el resto de tu cuerpo vivo para que te descompongas hasta que te quedes sin aire y...

Se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Yang y la mirada preocupada de Yin

-Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado,ahora estoy ansioso porque me pegues esos hermosos moños en mi cabeza

* * *

><p>-Ehh,¿estas segura de esto yin?-<p>

-No se, ¿es buena idea Yang?-

El conejo estaba acostado con la espalda descubierta , Yang tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Por supuesto,esta muy de moda que las parejas se tatúen el nombre del otro para probar que su relación será por siempre y es mas fuerte que nada,¿No es romántico Yuck?-

Yuck temblaba , pero trataba de no quedar mal con Yin

-Yin,¿tu no quieres esto o si?-

-Yuck,¿acaso no me amas?-

El villano tragó saliva y no soltó un intenso grito de dolor cuando Yang empezó a dibujar en su espalda

-Al menos no puede ser peor- murmuró adolorido

* * *

><p>-Yo y mi bocota- masculló Yuck sentado junto a Yin y un tazón de espagueti que habían guardado para el picnic romantico , que en si no era lo peor pero...<p>

-¿quien quiere algo de música?- preguntó Yang sosteniendo un banjo (anteriormente una roca que Yin transformó)

Yang comenzó a cantar una melodía romantica cuya letra incluía las palabras "gases" y "mocos" mas de lo que una balada normal requería

-Yuck,estos días han sido maravillosos- dijo Yin emblesada junto a las velas

-Lo...mismo..digo- dijo Yuck,ahora era él quien tenía el tic nervioso

Yin se acercó para besarlo, él hizo lo mismo y la jaló . Yuck parecía fingir que le gustaba besar a su hermana...demasiado bien

Yang se dispuso al separarlos pero una roca de la nada le golpeó la cabeza a Yin

-¡Yang!-

-¡yo no fui!...enserio,esta vez yo no fui- dijo el conejo con sinceridad -Vino de allá-

-Yo iré. dijo Yuck con su espada en alto,pero Yin lo hizo volver a sentarse

-No amor,Yang y yo iremos-

Yuck estaba tan agotado que no discutió (por suerte,sería un monstruo que devoraría a ambos)

Yin arrastró a su hermano del otro lado de la cueva,cuando Yang vio de quien se trataba...Coop

-¡TU!- gritó antes que Yin y el pollo unieran fuerzas para sostenerlo

-¿aun no le dices?- preguntó Coop en voz muy baja -El portal ya se abrió

-Cambio de planes,tu llévate a Yang . Yo lo distraigo y los alcanzare cuando lo tenga,pero antes...

La coneja sacó una bolsa de papel de su camisa y vomitó ahí , luego sacó enjuague bucal (usó toda la botella)

-Que asco,que asco,que asco- repetía lavándose la lengua -¿Porque tengo que hacer el sacrificio yo? solo vayan y cuida a mi hermano

Coop soltó a Yang y asintió,Yang nunca había estado mas confundido en toda su vida. Su hermana volvió con Yuck despues de respirar un par de veces y Coop lo jaló para que lo siguiera

-¿Tu...ella...él...yo...¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- trató de gritar Yang cuando Coop le cubrió la boca


End file.
